


Knowledge

by Finnlay, Nausi



Series: A heavy heart to carry [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Budding Romance, Flirting, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: Drabble #03:Knowing the person one is courting is key to success. Daken knows all the things Bobby likes best and while he’s not exactly courting so much as waving a neon sign, it’s still useful.





	Knowledge

Here's to lights and virtues  
Here's to truths yet to be known  
Knowledge to light the darkness  
The search for things of your own

Jackson Browne - Lights and Virtues

* * *

“Fifteen problems due in two days from now. I know they’re big ones but we’re going to have a half hour at the end of class devoted to going over the worst of it in small groups tomorrow. This will help you get ready for finials.” Bobby smiled at the frowning faces and wondered to himself how he had ever ended up teaching. This was Scott. This was very much Scott. “Now, enjoy this early release. Go on, you’ve got twenty extra minutes in your day.” 

The room was noisy for a single minute as the kids made a beeline for the door. They cleared out quickly and left a blissful silence in their wake. Bobby pulled out his phone and looked over what was left to do. Classes were done for the day as far as he was concerned. It was Wednesday, and so far there were no monsters, villains, or natural disasters needing his attention. There was likely something happening on a cosmic scale but Bobby had sworn off space travel for a while. Tomorrow was a late start and light day for him, _if_ things stayed this quiet. Then Friday, blessed Friday. _I’ve just gotta make it a few more days. The week’s almost over. Then I can sneak off, and if I’m lucky I’ll be back from Madripoor before classes start on Monday …_

Daken watched the students hurry out of the classroom and down the hall, loudly chatting. Some complained about math, some laughed and some of them were loudly wishing for the weekend. It was almost endearing. Almost. Mostly Daken had not missed the noise level and the presence of too many hormonal, underage people. The things he was willing to do for certain persons …

“You know …” Daken leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, brow raised at Bobby, “That shade of blue you’re wearing makes your eyes stand out.” _I’m home._ He wanted to say, _I’m home and I missed you. I finally figured it out._ But life wasn’t that simple.

Bobby looked up and was half way out of his seat before he ever spoke. “What in Goliath’s name _… ?!_ ” Someone randomly appearing in a doorway was cause for alarm, Daken appearing out of nowhere when he was supposed to be in Madripoor was a bigger cause for alarm. Bobby took in the sight of him, they were of a height and were not that far off from each other in build either. Daken was more lithe than him, more sleek and reminiscent of a dancer while Bobby could only be called bulky in comparison and then not with a straight face. Still his shoulders were a breath wider than Daken’s, and there were times he had to remind himself of that because Daken had a way of dominating a room. He was resplendent now, dressed to the nines in an effortless casual formal style. It shouldn’t have been a thing, those words didn’t go together, but Daken managed it better than any Hollywood leading man had ever dreamed. The slacks hugged his hips but didn’t look uncomfortable, and without a blazer it was not too formal. The vest was tailored, clearly custom made for Daken in a deep charcoal that complimented both his hair and his stormy blue eyes. The bright, bold pop of color in the shirt both elevated the look and kept it playful. Purple was a very good color on Daken, Bobby had to admit that. In fact he was so impressed he was struggling to think of something else. Words were absolutely beyond him.

“ _Tadaima.”_ Daken pushed away from the door and came closer, “Finished business in Madripoor and felt a little homesick for New York style pizza. So I figured I’d come say hi.”

_You felt homesick for pizza? We eat pizza together once a week when you stay at the school. Wednesday nights …_ ”Oh shit it’s Wednesday night!”

That made Daken smirk and brush the back of his hand over Bobby’s cheek, “Smart little Snowflake.”

The touch did things to Bobby that he didn’t want to be honest with himself about. Instead of introspection he met Daken’s gaze and asked, “How long as you staying?”

With a bored shrug he put his hands into the pockets of his pants and said, “Haven’t decided. You know I don’t stick to any schedule either way.”

“That’s bullfrost, you always show up. Sometimes you’re late, but you always show.” Bobby studied Daken’s face and tried to make sense of it, “My information said you’d be in Madripoor for weeks yet, and here you are, ready for Pizza Wednesday.”

“Gabby needs to stop being a little tattle tale.” Daken rolled his eyes and then motioned, “Come on Snowflake, pizza will be cold if we wait any longer. I brought it straight to your room – you need to put away your … private things better by the way.”

“I locked my door!” The blush on Bobby’s face was deep, hot, and embarrassing in and of itself. Daken didn’t know it, but it had been him Bobby had thought of as he moaned into his pillow. Maybe he guessed it from the collagen Bobby had sprayed, but there was no way for Daken to _know_. 

“A locked door has never stopped me.” Grinning he took Bobby’s hand, interlacing their fingers like it was perfectly normal, and tugged him along. “Pizza, Bobby. I want my pizza. It’s the only good thing about the western world. Pizza and _maybe_ cream cheese.”

“You would die without chocolate.” _It’s a good thing I’m already blushing or I’d have started when you took my hand you magnificent asshole._

“Chocolate was invented in what we today call south-east Mexico by the Olmec. Mexico doesn’t consider itself a part of the western world, my dear.” Sticking out his tongue he smiled anyway.

“Smart ass. Actual smart ass.” _He’s like Warren and Scott mixed up. It’s horrible,_ Bobby thought fondly of Daken’s come back. They were at his door, “Go ahead, you don’t need me to open it.”

“I’m a beautiful smartass and you love me.” Daken smirked, opened the door and held it for Bobby, “After you, sir.”

_I do._ Though he was conflicted Bobby couldn’t help smiling at the sight of pizza. There were two boxes. They were plain white, no branding on them. Bobby stared, wide eyed at the hand drawn sharpie sketch of Link holding up the master sword. Bellow was Samus in her classic suit. “Wow you really, wow. You drew these I can tell. It’s your style and wow. This is so, so cool. I wanna hang them on my wall.”Bobby blinked several times and then opened the Link box which had been on top. The pizza within looked delicious, but Bobby only saw the word which was spelled out in pepperoni on top of the melty yellow cheese, “Date?”

His heart skipped a beat and Daken felt, for the first time in ages, a bit nervous and almost embarrassed. This was a gamble but he had played on all the things Bobby liked; silly sketches, gaming heroes, pizza and ridiculously over the top gestures. “So …” Stepping behind Bobby he put his arms around him and leaned close, whispering in Bobby’s ear, “What’s your answer Snowflake?”

Bobby turned around in the circle of Daken’s arms and looked into those beautiful eyes. His heart thundered in his chest and he was glad for the acceptance, the self knowledge he’d gained over the last two weeks. It meant that the answer to this question was easy. “Yes.”

It put a warm smile on his lips and he leaned in, ghosting a kiss to the corner of Bobby’s lips, “Good.”


End file.
